Alex
Alexandra, usually referred to Alex, has short black hair, brown eyes and sports a yellow catsuit. In "Game Girls" Alex one time had a bluish silver catsuit. It is suspected she is asian/american, specifically Chinese as she is often seen wearing Chinese outfits. However, her skin-tone is very tan, and her mother's name is Carmen, which might lead others to believe she has some hispanic descent. In "Evil Gymnastics" while the girls are in Paris, she believes she's meeing some of her French farming relatives (Auntie Agrappine, Uncle Gerald & cousins Pierre and Crystel) - but it turns out to be a mistake in her family tree. She is an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly girl: she is the most athletic and fitness minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports especially soccer and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alexandra is also the most naive and absent-minded. She sometimes is bit slow to some of the figures of speeches and takes them too literally. She is also the most childish seeing as her oldest and dearest friend is a toy turtle named Ollie and she has a teddy bear backpack. In the episode Futureshock it was revealed that she still has Ollie even though she is in her thirties and keeps it under her pillow. She sometimes makes bad grades in school but eventually pulls it out in the end. Another characteristic of Alex is that she is always about keeping her friends happy. She often serves as a link between Clover and Sam who sometimes have meaningless squabbles (like one happening for a petty reason between Sam and Clover in season 1 episode "Abductions"). In "Wild Style", it is revealed that she is allergic to cats when Clover is turned into a cat human hybrid. However in Evil Mascot , she was seen holding, cuddling and stroking a cat without any allergic reactions. It is revealed in the yuck factor that Alex is somewhat squeamish and is against dissection. She is an animal lover, she likes petting zoos which is seen in Mime World and she cuddled a cat in Evil Mascot Despite being the most athletic, she tends sometimes to be clumsy, and has been prone to bad luck. Alex is also the second girliest. She is very concerned about fashion and boys, sometimes to the same extremes as Clover (an obsession that Sam sometimes has trouble understanding). Another one of Alex's hobbies is eating. Even though she may be the most healthy, she likes to eat the most. In "Evil Valentine's Day" we see that she has a dream about candy. In the beginning part of the b-story in "The New Jerry" and the ending of "Animal World" we see her eating nonstop. During the 1st to 2nd season of Totally Spies, Alex was referred to as a bad driver. However, during the 3rd to 5th season, she is usually the one who is behind the wheel. Alex, being extensively prone to bad luck, is also a usual victim of the villains, not unlike her friends. There is also a running gag on her unusual sense of taste as well as someone mentioning her terrible driving skills. Alex is the only character to have her dad featured in the show. She also is the only character of the main group that we have not seen her house that she lived in with her parents. When it comes to what she likes in a boy, Alex is not that picky. Unlike Clover who likes muscled, nice, smart, and (according to the episode where she found a Love Computer), a name that starts with the letter "T". In 'Creepy Crawly Much?', where Clover and Sam have wonderful boyfriends, she picked a Goth who loved poetry. (In that same episode, Max Exterminus chooses her as his insect queen after overhearing her recite a poem about venom, believing that she reminds him of the black widow spider, whom he describes as the "queen of all insects", not realizing that the black widow is really an arachnid, not an insect.) In the episode Total Mystery, Martin Mystery apparently likes her and she likes him back. Alex has the broadest variety of clothing out of the group. Usually she dresses trendy like Clover, or preppy and elegant like Sam, but other times she will wear a sportier type outfit. She usually will have on heels or flats but mostly she likes to wear tennis shoes. She is also shown to love to wear bunny pajamas. She is the only one of the three who's bathing suits seen are all bikinis. In "The Get Away" and "Alex Gets Schooled", she is wearing a yellow bikini with a boy shorts bottom. In "The Eraser" '', she is wearing a green bikini with a skirt bottom. She is wearing another yellow bikini in ''"Super Nerd Much" ''which is similar to the green bikini she wore in ''"The Eraser". Alex's alter ego is Alice, from the first spy team before her. In season 1-2, Alex was voiced by Katie Leigh. Thereafter, she was voiced by Katie Griffin, famous for being the English dub voice for Sailor Mars. Category:Alex Category:Totally Spies Category:Justin's 2nd Favorite Cartoon Category:Babes Category:Katie Leigh Category:Katie Griffin Category:Characters By Katie Leigh Category:Characters By Katie Griffin Category:Sailor Mars